


Better Than a Dream

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)





	Better Than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the shiritori fic game happening at writetomyheart@LJ. Go check it out. :)

Lips tingling as Senga broke the kiss, he pulled back slowly and took a deep breath. When Senga opened his eyes, he was alone in his room.  
  
“Just a dream, huh?” he sighed, flipping over and burying his face in his pillow. Senga reached blindly for his phone when the message tone chimed and flipped it open, turning his head to read the mail.  
  
  
From: kikaidotakako@docomo.ne.jp  
To: michaelkenko@docomo.ne.jp  
  
I hope you’re ready to get your ass handed to you today! v(^_^)v  
See you in half an hour!  
  
  
Groaning, Senga closed his phone and flipped back over to stare at the ceiling, lightly touching his lips with his fingertips. It had definitely been Nikaido in his dream. If Senga closed his eyes, he could still feel the press of Nikaido’s lips against his own. Sitting up abruptly, Senga shook his head. It wasn’t the time to start daydream again, he had promised Nikaido that they would play video games together today and it was already time to leave.  
  
Quickly checking himself in the mirror before leaving, Senga tried to put the dream out of his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
“You’re so slow!” Nikaido complained as soon as he opened the door, game controller in hand.  
  
“Sorry!” Senga apologized, clapping his hands together and trying to catch his breath. He had run from the station. “I had just woken up when you mailed me, I forgot to set my alarm last night.”  
  
“Well, whatever. Hurry up and come in so I can whoop you already!” Nikaido grinned childishly.  
  
Senga stepped inside and barely got his shoes off before Nikaido grabbed his wrist and hurried up the stairs.  
  
“Hey! Slow down!” Senga giggled, “One more minute isn’t going to make any difference!”  
  
“You’re right,” Nikaido smirked, “because that minute won’t help you beat me!”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Senga grinned. “You’re on!”  
  
“Bring it!”  
  
Nikaido easily won the first match as Senga figured out how the controls worked, but the second match wasn’t as easy and each match became increasingly more difficult.  
  
Nikaido growled when Senga began to take the lead and reached over to poke his best friend in the side.  
  
“Oi!” Senga jumped, “Stop cheating!”  
  
“I’m not cheating,” Nikaido reached out to poke Senga again, ”it’s called strategy!”  
  
Senga dropped his controller this time and Nikaido took the opportunity to win the game.  
  
“YES! Me, a bajillion. Kenpi, zero!” Nikaido pumped his fist in the air.  
  
“That one doesn’t count,” Senga pouted, “you cheated...”  
  
“Aw, come on, Kenpi. I told you, it’s not called cheating, it’s called strategy!”  
  
When Senga crossed his arms and kept on pouting, Nikaido reached out and started tickling him.  
  
“Stop! Stop!” Senga fell over in a fit of giggles.  
  
“Not until you apologize for accusing me of cheating,” Nikaido grinned.  
  
Senga reached out to tickle Nikaido back and the two of the started rolling around on the ground like a pair of lion cubs.  
  
Video game forgotten, Senga and Nikaido collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Lying next to Nikaido, Senga suddenly remembered his dream and glanced over to see Nikaido’s content smile, eyes closed.  
  
“Nika,” Senga said quietly, pushing himself up so that he’s practically hovering over Nikaido.  
  
“Hmmm?” Nikaido hummed, opening his eyes when he feel Senga kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Senga studied Nikaido’s reaction, ready for him to push him away. Nikaido didn’t show any signs of wanting to get away from him though, and when Nikaido licked his lips, Senga finally leaned down to kiss him properly.  
  
Senga’s lips tingled as he broke the kiss. Pulling back slowly, he took a deep breath, feeling a sense of deja vu. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping that this wasn’t just another dream. He couldn’t help but feel relieved when he saw Nikaido’s smiling face before him and a smile of his own spread across his face. This was way better than a dream.


End file.
